


showertime shenanigans

by okaypottah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Gay Bois in Love, Harringrove, Locker Room, M/M, Teasing, Top Steve Harrington, dat hargrove ass make all da boys har(d), harringrove smut, my eyes are literally falling shut ok bye, they switch but not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: Lessons learnt, showering together absolutely does not save water and Steve Harrington absolutely does not love Billy Hargrove’s ass in those tight basketball shorts of his.One of these is a lie. Go figure.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	showertime shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> (fucking forgot to change the title gOd -facepalming so hard-)
> 
> hi so i couldnt sleep and ended up writing a harringrove smut instead of the chapter 2 for my other fic:)))
> 
> not proofread at all so theres probably tons of mistakes n all but i had fun writing it so yeahhhh hope you have fun reading it k bye

Billy tilts his head towards the shower head, warm water cascading down his back soothing his muscles when he hears the door of the locker room slam rather loudly, announcing the departure of the last of the boys. He hums under his breath, a grin tugging at his lips as he starts a count down in his head. He reckons it’ll take barely ten seconds. 

_Nine, eight, seven_ , he rinses out the last of the shampoo from his hair, _six, five_ —

Familiar hands grab him by the hips, fingers digging into skin, before he’s pushed face-first into the nearest wall, the tiles cold against his forehead. 

“Woah, okay, easy there,” his lips curl into a smirk, “Didn’t know you were such a sore loser, Harrington.” 

The other boy steps even closer, and Billy can feel the heat of his body against his back, “But I always knew you were an utter  _ tease _ , Hargrove,” his lips graze the shell of Billy’s ear and he closes his eyes, body shuddering, “fuck the scores. Those shorts– god, you can’t fucking imagine the amount of self-restraint it took for me to just not take you right there in front of everyone.”

“Oh, yeah?” He can feel a barely clothed hard-on digging into his cheek and just because he’s a little shit, he grinds back onto it, loving the way Steve let out a low moan behind him, a similar one escaping his own lips when Steve landed a smack to his ass, halting his movements. “ _ Fuck _ , Steve.”

A small chuckle, “Not this time, no.” 

Billy feels desire pool low in his gut as the words registered; he preferred being in control most of the times but it was absolutely phenomenal every time Steve took the reins. “I think I got some lube in my locker,” he says, brows creasing as he remembered maybe having used it last week after – woah, okay, “O-Or maybe not,” He feels a rush of cold as Steve takes a step back.  _ Shit _ . “Oh, come on, it’s alright, you know I love a bit of burn–“ 

The words die in his throat as hands grab his cheeks and spread them apart, before Steve licks a long stripe right along the crease. His hips stutter and one of Steve’s hands steadies him as he feels a warm tongue probing at his entrance. 

Billy spends the next several minutes trying not to fall while his legs shake with every movement of Steve’s tongue inside him as he continues to eat him out. His body clenches as a spit-slicked finger is pressed at his entrance, but then Steve’s voice is calling out, _“it’s alright, baby, relax”_ and so he does just that. Another finger joins the first one and it’s a bit of a stretch that has him bite down on his lower lip to stifle a moan, but then Steve curls his fingers  _ just _ right and a gasp claws itself out of his throat, stars exploding behind his eyes. 

He’s rambling incoherently, and it seemed like forever had passed before the fingers were gone. Fingers on his hips manoeuvrehim around and his eyes fell on Steve, clad only in his blue boxers. His eyes roam over the expanse of pale skin, dotted sith moles that he’d traced with his tongue not even a week ago. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s been licking his lips until Steve places a hand on his cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing over his bottom lip as they part of their own volition. “These lips,” he mutters, and when he looks up, hazel meeting blue, Steve’s pupils are blown wide, his hair messy (but still perfect, nonetheless). 

A moment later their lips are pressed together finally–  _ finally _ – and Billy will scold himself for acting like a lovesick thirteen year old later, preferably when Steve’s teeth aren’t nipping at his bottom lip while his spit-slicked dick pressed at his hole. He’s fine if he doesn’t get the chance to too, perfectly fine. 

“– drive me insane,” Steve’s mumbling between kisses, “So hard to keep my hands off you when you’re walking ‘round in those-“ lips along the jaw, hands running over his thighs before hooking one around his waist. 

The rest of his words fall to deaf ears as Billy feels Steve slowly sink into his heat, pausing once he was balls deep to let him adjust, before setting a relentless pace. Billy’s nails dig into his pale shoulders, toes curling everytime Steve hit that timy bundle of nerves inside him. He wraps a hand around his own cock, fisting, “I’m gonn–“ 

He spills into his hand, streaking both his and Steve’s abdomens white. Steve follows suite, his hips snapping a few times before he comes sith a small moan. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Billy’s collarbone and they stay like that for a few moments. 

A sheen of sweat covers both of their bodies as Steve pulls out, concerned eyes scanning his face for any signs of pain when Billy grunts at the movement. 

Billy however, flashes a grin. “How do you feel about another shower?”

Steve rolls his eyes, but the fondness in his smile is unmistakable. “Fine. Are you gonna suggest sharing showers to save water too?”

A quick rise of shoulders. “Can’t care less. You’re scrubbing my back.” 

Lessons learnt, showering together absolutely does not save water and Steve Harrington absolutely does not love Billy Hargrove’s ass in those tight basketball shorts of his. 

One of these is a lie. Go figure. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
